


Once A Month, Take Three

by ScripturientJ



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScripturientJ/pseuds/ScripturientJ
Summary: Handsome Jack has to do this once a month, and he's sick of it
Relationships: handsome jack/hamlet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Once A Month, Take Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flannelmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelmoth/gifts).



> im sory

Hamlet's eyes reflected the tumblr blog that shone on the monitor before him. Several cans of energy drinks, empty and half drank, sat at his desk around him, mucking his workspace, though he was too focused on his work to care.  
Several messages from his boyfriend sat, waiting to be read, from days ago, from hours ago. Little did he know, his loving partner was on his way to Hamlet's castle. Handsome Jack was fuming as he walked up to the door of the prince’s looming estate, huffing before opening the door and entering. It smelt like shit.  
Handsome Jack had to do this at least once a month, and he was tired of it. The president of the Hyperion Corporation stormed towards Hamlet's room.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU." He screamed in his sexy voice. Hamlet didn't even look up, just resting his cheek on his hand.  
Handsome Jack looked at the energy drinks around him, masked face burning.  
"WHEN IS THE LAST TIME YOU SLEPT?" Hamlet still didnt respond, though be just barely glanced at Handsome Jack.  
Handsome Jack screamed at the top of his lungs and roundhouse kicked Hamlet in the face, causing the prince to promptly piss his pants and fall out of his chair, dead.  
The tyrant stared at his dead boyfriend. He kneeled, stiffing at the corpses still warm piss covered crotch. Then he began to eat the fabric like a sheep.  
He was crying, Hamlet was his best friend, and only living lover.  
The piss and jeans turned Handsome Jack on. He grabbed his dick and shoved it into the piss soaked hole he made in Hamlet's pants. Handsome Jack shot his creamy handsome filling into his pants and then sniffed Hamlet's piss one more time before getting up and leaving.  
Handsome Jack had to do this at least once a month, and he was so fucking over it.


End file.
